Hypnovian
Hypnovians, or Krikcitians, were an insectoid species inhabiting the Southeastern corner of the Southern Continent. Biography Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Hypnovian species was one such creation. The primary function of the Hypnovians as a race was to regulate migration to and from the Southern Islands. Initially covered the entire south of the Southern Continent, they monitored land-moving creatures headed to or from the Southern Islands. The reason for this was that many barbaric species and Rahi dwelt in the areas south of the Southern Continent. The Hypnovians acted as safe-guards, ensuring nothing moved up that shouldn’t and no populations of Matoran or other essential species moved down where they could be lost. Exceptions included the Grenok who were allowed to migrate north if they chose and Makuta who could move freely. The natural hypnotic abilities of the Hypnovians allowed them to easily convince migrants to turn back. Shortly after Velika's tampering with the sapient species of the Matoran Universe, the Hypnovians abandoned this duty, and when a Hypnovian called Takadox rose to international prestige as a member of the League of Six Kingdoms, many of them left their homeland to serve in his army. Takadox conquered much of the eastern area. When he moved to unite his conquered area with Pridak’s in the Northwest, he almost cut off Kalmah’s kingdom, forcing him to join the League. The Hypnovians on the Southern Continent would become ruled by Mantax. Not long after the fall of the League, the Hypnovian population compacted itself in the southeastern corner of the Southern Continent. While they continued regulating migration to and from the Southern Continents, that was not a primary focus of their lifestyle. While the majority of the population continued to live on the Southern Continent, a handful of Hypnovians moved on to either serve under any organization that would pay for their hypnotic abilities, raid and hypnotize people throughout the universe, or use their hypnotic abilities to spellbind Matoran audiences. Hypnovians were primarily employed by Makuta and Dark Hunters, although some island leaders would use them to safeguard their rule. As a population, however, most Hypnovians were peaceful and did not attack other settlements, nor were they forced to defend their lands against invaders. The Hypnovians have since abandoned the Great Spirit Robot after it was rendered uninhabitable. Abilities and Traits Hypnovians are insectoids capable of hypnotism, although not to the same degree as Takadox following his transformation by the Pit. Hypnovians are incapable of deactivating their hypnotic abilities, however, and often avoid eye-contact with other beings, although they are immune to each other’s hypnotism. Known Hypnovian *Dweller - Genetic Offshoot *Takadox Trivia * Much of the Abilities and Traits of the Hypnovians is based on the Krikcitian Priests of Klaanon. Klaanon is the product of the Finnish Bionicle community Bio-Klaani. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Insectoid Species Category:Mechanical Species